


Altar

by danithemani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Ray has never loved a woman in the way she deserves to be loved. MC has never been loved in the way she deserves to be loved. The thought had never even crossed his mind until he met her. Now, he can't stop worshipping her.





	Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_Deathh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Deathh/gifts).



> This was written for my beautiful and talented squish. For her, my love is so strong I willingly wrote heterosexual works in great detail. I know she would love for everyone else to enjoy it with her, so as a favor to me, please do.

His mouth pressed against her, his eyes pleading and full of need. He felt the heat from her thighs crash against his cheeks in waves, clearing his mind and shaking the worries that lied waiting underneath his skin. He was always cold, and he relished the sensation.

MC grabbed his head, gently, guiding but not forceful. Ray had never done this before. But he didn't want instruction, he wanted to experiment. He wanted to learn at the silent hands of the master, his mistress, kneeling beside her bed in the dead of night. He felt her sweetness sink into his teeth. When his tongue struck a chord, MC shut her thighs around his ears, shutting him off from the rest of the world. He closed his eyes, silently pleading her not to move her legs. He was finding religion.

But he knew that her legs closing was a sign he was too strong. He had been a worshipper since he laid eyes on her. But he had never been a priest. He reminded himself to be gentle, to wait, to listen at the altar until the goddess herself called him.

He chose instead to lap MC gently, tongue rolling slowly over crimson hills instead of burrowing into folds. MC was kind, she wasn't brutish or confusing like the others. Her love came without strings or hidden ink. It flowed like rain and felt like the summer breeze he always wanted to feel on his cold face.

Her legs relaxed and the heat left his temples. He missed it, but the look on her face, the soft moans that left her lips, he knew it was the right mantra. He timidly reached fingers to separate MC, his eyes almost rolling back when he could see all of her. His lower lip swallowed her gently, delicately brushing her skin as it welcomed him against her. His tongue followed suit, dancing over her clitoris, sweeping but still insistent. She bucked into his mouth, and while his goddess blushed an apology, he only bucked his own hips against the side of the bed meekly. He wouldn't dare mention his own needs, not until she introduced them himself. He wanted to shush her worries away with a kiss, but that would mean taking a moment away from his prayers. He devoted himself instead to a stronger lick, one more passionate but just as full. 

Her thighs quivered, the skin touching his face briefly. He relished the sensation, eager to feel her slap against him again. But it was not his to take. Ray ran his lower lip over her again, pressing a kiss into the throbbing bud that graced him with her presence. His lips were slick with more than his own saliva and the taste was nothing short of divine. He kissed her again, looking into beautiful eyes. He was lucky beyond all measure. The cold bit into his knees, but it only added to the heat and warmth of his welcoming body around him. He tested her waters with a quick flash of tongue. Ray had said his creed, he was ready to worship.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
